Revan Onasi in Britain
by Artriel
Summary: The KOTOR 1 cast has been Harry Potterized into 16 year old American witches and wizards, and Dumbledore has Revan exchanged to Hogwarts. Will Revan's presence add to Harry's or Voldemort's list of problems?


I'm new, but I value everyone's opinions on my writing. Flame all you want. I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars KOTOR. This begins at that part where Harry and Dumbledore are just leaving Slughorn's house. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..You would be the jewel of his collection Harry." said Professor Dumbledore. "And now, if you don't mind, there is one more thing I would like to see to before we drop you off at the Weasleys "  
"I don't mind professor" Harry quickly replied, anxious to see anything that Dumbledore might have to do at this hour. Dumbledore smiled. "Well, grab my arm again Harry. The strong one if you will."

Harry did as he was told and, after feeling appirition once more, found himself on a sunny beach. It didn't take much observation of his surroundings for him to discover that he was up to his waist in sand. "uhh, professor? I can't move!" he ended up saying a little more panicky than he had meant to. "oh dear, it seems that I miscalculated. Not to worry Harry, it seems help has already arrived!" And indeed help had arrived in the form of two teenage boys. The one on the left had black shoulder length hair and green eyes, whereas the one on the right had short brown hair and blue eyes. They both looked to be about six feet, but blue eyes had a few inches on green eyes. "Jeeze, you two alright?" asked green eyes, "We saw you from there." at which point he pointed at a rather large hill of sand not to far away. "here, we'll help you out" said blue eyes. There was something in the way these two talked that just didn't seem right to Harry. It was to...bland. "I don't think I'm in Britain anymore" thought Harry, wondering what on earth Dumbledore wanted here, and where exactly here was. Back on Earth the newcomers had just helped Harry and Dumbledore out of the sand. "So" said green eyes conversationally,"who the heck are you"

Dumbledore smiled and straitened himself. "I am professor Dumbledore, order of Merlin first class, and headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you would like the long version, feel free to ask" he answered with his eyes twinkling "and I'm assuming that you are Revan Onasi" he continued, pointing at green eyes. "Yes sir" affirmed Revan. "and this is Carth Onasi" he said pointing at his blue eyed companion. Dumbeldore frowned at this, but it was only noticable for a fraction of a second. "Judging from what you just said, I'm assuming that you haven't been notified of your new schooling arrangement"

"My what?" answered Revan blankly. "That exchange student deal? Wait, aren't you supposed to be here about 5 hours from now"

"I had assumed that an errend I had to do was going to take much longer than it actually did. I am sorry if I caught you with your pants down, so to speak"

Revan looked sour. "I haven't packed yet if that's what you mean. C'mon Carth, crap awaits us!" and he took off at a run with Carth close behind. Harry gave Dumbledore a look of utter confusion. "What on Earth? Who were they professor?

Dumbledore faced Harry with a grin. "They are Carth and Revan Onasi. Carth comes from a long line of pure blooded American wizards who have come to own the island that we are now on.

Revan was adopted by the Onasis to be a friend of Carth. He turned out to be that and much more They attend Vandar's Academy for Magical Development.I have decided to pull Revan from this fine establishment and into my own for a year. I'm sure you'll find out why the more time you spend with him." his face practically glowed at this last part. What could Revan possibly have that could make Dumbledore as happy as he was? "Shall we follow them to the Onasi household then Harry?" "Uh, sure" replied Harry, looking at the two running figures who were getting smaller by the second. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the pull of appirition.

A pull that took him to the door of a wooden house that appeared to be on a rock. Dumbledore proceeded to knock at the door. "Just how big is this island professor?" asked Harry, wondering when he'd see the Onasi brothers again.

"The island itself is about 3 miles long. The spot we apparated to is about a mile and a half away from here. We won't be seeing them for a little while," Dumbledore answered. The door was answered by a tired looking man who looked to be about 6'4" with blue eyes and black hair. "Dumbledore?" he asked. "It is indeed Amphis. How have you been keeping old friend?" replied Dumbledore.

The man, now known as Amphis, smiled and stretched his hand out in greeting to Dumbledore. "Very well thank you. How 'bout you?" "Oh, same old here. I know I'm early, but Slughorn proved easier to persuade than I thought he would.

"I told you that old walrus would be easy to get to. I also told Revan to pack last night,

which apparently he hasn't. I think I see the kids now." Harry looked back at the beach to see Revan and Carth had indeed appeared on the horizon. "Rev! You pack like I told you?" yelled Amphis.

"...no" Revan yelled back, panting. He and Carth had stopped running, in favor of leasurly jog.

"And why not? I told you he'd be early. What were you doing instead?" Revan made a whispered reply to this that made Carth double up with laughter. "Harry, would you be so kind as to help Revan pack? I'm sure he would much appreciate it." asked Dumbledore. 'it's going to be an interesting year' thought Harry as he waited by the door for Revan and Carth, who just so happened to be about 20 feet away from the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. RNR por favor.


End file.
